


Opera

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Remixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma





	Opera

It's not so much they're a complete mess, it's that the mess is always in the brink of exploding on everybody's faces. A tragedy waiting to happen, a train wreck nobody can't stop looking at.

Kame tries to explain why they keep at it, why he forgives, why Jun always makes an effort. He's never able to.

Of course it's going to crash and burn, but that doesn't mean he can endure life without the idiot. He has a way of making himself needed. By now, Jun is a sickness that Kame doesn't really want to cure.

Still, he hates Jun most of the time. He's needy and moody and proud and sees through all of Kame's little lies.

He throws him out every now and then. He then cheats on him and damn, even if they've technically broken up (and this time he means it!), it still feels like cheating. And when Jun is not there, no matter how much he hates him when he's around, he misses him and dreams of him every night.

He tries to explain it to the rest, to make them understand so that they stop complaining and butting in. Arashi should stay away from them, should stop advising Jun to dump him at once. His friends should stop making him feel like a master manipulator.

It's their story, after all. Their own little fucked-up tragedy and it's nobody else's business because at the end, they're only killing each other.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dustland Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189207) by [sadnlonleyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnlonleyme/pseuds/sadnlonleyme)




End file.
